borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(PS3) Good Weapons for Pearls
I am looking for either better versions of the weapons I listed or any Pearlescents you have. I will not trade my weapons, just dupe. This list is not yet finished due to two of my friends using some of my Weapons, Shields, and Class Mods. If you are interested in duping, add Pwnage19 on PSN. Here is my list so far: Combat Rifles Orange AR29 Glorious Ogre Damage- 305 Accuracy- 74.4 Fire Rate- 12.5 x3 Explosive Holds 69 Shots Purple AR29.3 Glorious Machine Gun (Draco) Damage- 291 Accuracy- 87.2 Fire Rate- 8.8 Chance to Light Enemies on Fire x4 Incendiary 2.1x Weapon Zoom Holds 124 Shots Revolvers Orange AX10 Pestilent Defiler Damage- 1079 Accuracy- 96.4 Fire Rate- 1.9 x4 Corrosive 3.7x Weapon Zoom Holds 2 Shots Purple AX10 XX Bloody Justice Damage- 1229 Accuracy- 94.2 Fire Rate- 1.3 +200% Melee Damage 3.7x Weapon Zoom Holds 2 Shots Orange AX3000 Desert Anaconda Damage- 893 Accuracy- 94.7 Fire Rate- 1.9 x2 Shock Holds 2 Shots Rocket Launchers Orange SPC17 Incendiary Nidhogg Damage- 2084 Accuracy- 95.1 Fire Rate- 0.9 x4 Incendiary 4.3x Weapon Zoom Holds 2 Rockets Orange RPG70 Colossal Redemption Damage- 2623 Accuracy- 88.8 Fire Rate- 0.8 x4 Corrosive Holds 4 Rockets (Each shot takes up 4 Rockets) Shotguns Orange ZPR350 Terrible Hydra Damage- 395x12 Accuracy- 65.3 Fire Rate- 1.2 Holds 2 Shots Orange SG1000 Desert Bulldog Damage- 790 Accuracy- 58.5 Fire Rate- 1.2 3.6x Weapon Zoom Holds 20 Rockets Purple ZPR30/V3 Painful Brute Damage- 246x7 Accuracy- 66.5 Fire Rate- 2.6 4.0x Weapon Zoom Holds 5 Shots Green ZPR15 Terrible Matador Damage- 396x12 Accuracy- 30.7 Fire Rate- 0.9 Holds 2 Shots Sub-Machine Guns Orange HX 5550 C Combustion HellFire Damage- 180 Accuracy- 90.5 Fire Rate- 12.5 x4 Incendiary Holds 46 Shots Yellow TD2 Violent Bitch Damage- 160 Accuracy- 94.4 Fire Rate- 8.3 2.9x Weapon Zoom Holds 28 Shots Purple HX 22-B Double Anarchy Damage- 138x4 Accuracy- 35.0 Fire Rate- 12.5 2.9x Weapon Zoom Holds 42 Shots Purple HX 3 Vitriolic Stinger Damage- 151 Accuracy- 82.9 Fire Rate- 12.5 Very High Elemental Effect Chance x3 Corrosive Holds 39 Shots Sniper Rifles Orange DVL490 C Cobalt Volcano Damage- 1023 Accuracy- 98.7 Fire Rate- 0.6 x4 Incendiary 2.7x Weapon Zoom Holds 3 Shots Orange PPZ470.3 Liquid Orion Damage- 699 Accuracy- 95.0 Fire Rate- 2.7 x4 Shock 1.8x Weapon Zoom Holds 16 Shots Yellow PPZ30 Detonating Cobra Damage- 867 Accuracy- 91.8 Fire Rate- 1.2 x4 Explosive Around a 1.5x Weapon Zoom Holds 5 Shots Purple PPZ40 Steel Thunder Damage- 1199 Accuracy- 94.8 Fire Rate- 2.4 2.7x Weapon Zoom +180% Critical Hit Damage Holds 5 Shots Shields Purple PNG2-50XC Impenetrable Fortified Capacity- 2663 Recharge Rate- 172 Class Mods Soldier 660 Support Gunner Class Mod +25 Team Ammo Regeneration +4 Stockpile Skill +3 Impact Skill +3 Barrage Skill +42% Team Magazine Size -- Pwnage19 02:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Ive got some pearls, shields and weapons, an 811 orion, and some others, impretty interested in that 1022 volcano I-Am-Borderlands 02:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) i got some pearls too haha....i'll dupe tsunami or bessie your choice..if you dupe that class mod PSN MINI_JACKIE_CHAN MINI JACKIE CHAN 02:48, March 14, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN @I-Am-Borderlands Do you play on PS3? @MINI JACKIE CHAN Yea I sent you a Friend Request earlier. When will you be on? Pwnage19 02:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ok i'll dupe some pearls for the Class Mod and the Terrible Hydra..i'll be on sometime tomorrow and yes I-Am-Borderlands plays on ps3 he's my friend MINI JACKIE CHAN